


i've been watching your world from afar

by fruitlouis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, my teeth are rotting it's so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitlouis/pseuds/fruitlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short piece of fluff that i wrote because it was raining and i wanted someone to cuddle with and imagined harry and louis in the same situation.<br/>title taken from aqualung's "strange and beautiful"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been watching your world from afar

Waking up to the faintest whispers of sunlight streaming though the blinds with Harry’s warm body curled into his side like a kitten is Louis’ favorite way to begin the day. Their appendages are so entangled that they formed twining vines beneath the crumpled sheets, knotting the two men together. Harry stirs slightly, mumbling undecipherable gibberish in his sweet, molasses-thick way of talking. The sound of Harry’s gravelly jargon conjures up images of sticky plastic syrup bottles hovering over mounds of buttermilk pancakes in Louis’ mind, causing a fond smile to crinkle around his sleepy eyes. With miles of pale skin slightly marred with scattered purple bites, Harry looks otherworldly, and Louis is pretty sure that all he wants in life is to lick and kiss his boyfriend’s entire torso. However, it’s not the time, and another urge is creeping its way up Louis’ spine. He wants to look, to observe, to stare in awe of the beautiful sight before him. It’s Harry, the boy who insists upon sliding beneath Louis’ jumper each night and burrowing his nose into Louis’ neck for comfort; Harry, the boy who constantly curls his freezing toes around Louis’ small calves for warmth. It’s the boy who somehow keeps a blank look on his angelic face whenever Louis questions the whereabouts of his fuzziest jumpers that have been going missing one by one; it’s the boy who gently clings to Louis’ sleeves each morning as he leaves for work, always tugging him back for a tender kiss.

Unabashedly, Louis lets his eyes roam every inch of the deliciously exposed skin, carefully drinking in its beauty. His lingering gaze catches on a set of two hooded eyes, the lids nearly squinted shut as the owner attempts to block out any light.

“ ‘S too early,” Harry grumbles, a pout worming its way onto his features, “come back to bed.”

As he opens his mouth to disagree, Louis feels the words wither away and drop off his lips. With his tousled crown of curls and low slung green flannels, complete with a pair of muddled doe-eyes, Harry looks every inch a petulant child begging for five more minutes in his cocoon of warmth.

Yeah, Louis thinks, he’s happy to stay in bed.


End file.
